Sibling Talk
by zero BiE
Summary: Percakapan antara dua bersaudara Namikaze. Full dialog tanpa deskripsi. "BERISIK! Kau mau lanjut atau lebih memilih ku masuki." "Apa-apaan kau Kyuubi! Mesummu kelewatan! Oke…oke…intinya aku butuh ijin untuk hang out, bolehkan?" Warning inside...


"Kyuubi?"

"Hm….?"

"Bisakah kau alihkan pandangan sebentar dari _Notebook_-mu? Uh…apa sih yang kerjakan sejak tadi?"

"Kerjaan penting, ada apa?"

"Umm…Anu…ah gak jadi. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan pentingmu itu."

"Hei bocah,tahu gak kau sudah membuatku penasaran, ayo tuntaskan!"

"Err…"

"Katakan cepat, jangan ulur waktu! Waktu ku saat ini terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan,"

"Makanya gak jadi saja."

"Naruto…"

"Umm biaklah..baiklah. Janji tidak marah?"

"Tergantung perkataanmu nanti,"

"Ya sudah tidak jadi."

"Maumu apa sih?! Cerita atau kuperkosa"

"Ancamanmu _sesuatu_, Kyuubi brengsek. Ingat garis batas normal antar saudara, _Baka_!"

"Tidak berlaku, kalau kau gak segera menuntaskan apa yang udah diinterupsi, jadi katakan!"

"_Grrrr_….apa-apaan itu! Tapi baiklah, jadi…tadi aku, Kiba juga Garaa berencana _hang out_ bareng bertiga hari minggu ini,"

"Lusa ya?"

"Gah, jangan menyela perkataanku! Aku belum selesai!"

"Oke, Lanjutkan nona."

"AKU BUKAN NONAA!"

"BERISIK! Kau mau lanjut atau lebih memilih ku _masuki_"

"Apa-apaan kau Kyuubi! Mesummu kelewatan! Oke…oke…intinya aku butuh ijin untuk _hang out_, bolehkan?"

"Naru, kau pikir aku sebegitu kejamnya gak memperbolehkanmu _hang out_ bersama teman-temanmu?! Aku bukan Hitler,"

"Yeah, Kau Kyuubi. Seorang kakak yang kelewat protektif yang punya hobi menguntit adiknya tiap jalan bareng teman, ataupun belajar yang jenisnya kerja kelompok. Kau memang bukan Hitler yang kejam main plucuti pake senjata. Tapi cukup membuat adikmu ini _stress_, ingat?! Bahkan teman-temanku tidak nyaman terhadap intimidasi darimu."

"Owh, jadi barusan protes?"

"Kalau kedengarannya begitu, Baguslah."

"Jadi? Intinya saja, aku cukup sibuk saat ini, tau!"

"Uh-huh, ijinmu?"

"Oke, kuijinkan. Hanya begitu saja? Kupikir bukan sesuatu yang patut membuatku meradang marah."

"Tanpa kuntitan darimu"

"Tidak janji."

"Oh…Ayolah Kyuubi. Aku butuh privasi kali ini saja."

"Tempat macam apa yang membutuhkan privasi kalau tidak bercap _negative_? Aku harus ikut!"

"Kyuu…._please_…kali ini saja. Temari-_neesan_ saja gak ikut bahkan Akamaru sekalipun."

"Kau samakan aku dengan hewan pengendus satu itu? Cari mati ya?"

"Maaf….maaf..tapi serius, kali ini saja. Oke?"

"Jangan pasang tampang anjing minta dikasihani begitu. Tidak mempan! Aku mencium aroma tidak beres, pakai privasi segala, memang mau kemana?"

"Mencari tugas yang diberikan Jiraiya-_sensei_, kami sempat bertemu di atap sekolah, uh….ketika kami ketahuan…yeah…kau taulah apa yang disebut—"

"—bolos? Huumm"

"Hanya sekali itu saja kok! Jangan memicingkan mata begitu! Bolos juga terpaksa soalnya."

"Seingatku, bolos tidak pernah dilandasi dengan perasaan terpaksa, kalau bukan malas namanya. Pilih kata-kata tepat untuk meyakinkan aku bego!"

"Jadi….boleh ya? Ya?ya? kyuubi, _please_?"

"Kau tau, aku berjanji pada Ayah untuk menjagamu?"

"Ugh~ tolong jangan ungkit ungkit, ini hanya _hang out_ sembari mengerjakan tugas dari Jiraiya _sensei_, tidak lebih. Uhhh, lagi-lagi salah fokus."

"Haaah….kau dan sikap keras kepala mu. Yakin bertiga?"

"Um…."

"Gak ada orang keempat?"

"Hu'um.."

"_No_ Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya —eh? K—kenapa Sasuke dibawa-bawa sih? Gak ada hubungannya juga kali!"

"Tentu ada. Bocah itu mengikutimu kemanapun dan juga mesum, itu yang terpenting! Dan apa-apaan wajah memerahmu itu! Suka ya? Kalau iya, biarkan aku memutilasi si brengsek itu jadi sepuluh bagian terpisah. Uchiha itu dimana-mana menyebalkan!"

"Ngaca sebelum bilang orang lain mesum, bodoh! Dan gak ada adegan ala psikopat terhadap _Teme _kalau kau masih sayang koleksi foto-foto ku di _Notebook_ ataupun album!"

"Gah! Berani ngancam Abang sendiri! Beneran ku perkosa nih!"

"Ughhh Kyuu, berhentilah bersikap _brother complex_, lapor _Tou-san_ nih!"

"Fuh! Oke..oke..berdebat dengan mu berujung lapor Ayah segala, dasar manja. Kau itu cowok, gak pantes juga kali pake ancam seperti cewek begitu. Huh!"

"Kau yang memaksa, ingat? So…..?"

"Setelahnya langsung pulang tanpa singgah"

"Hu-um!"

"Jangan melakukan hal hal aneh atau ijinku lenyap masa berlakunya!"

"_Pinky promise_?"

"Oke! Melanggar maka kuperkosa!"

"KYUUUU!"

"Berisik! Aturan barusan mutlak, ngerti? Pilih mana, diperkosa Sasuke rambut ayam atau diperjakai Abang sendiri?"

"Sasuke Teme lah"

"Kau! Durhaka juga ada batasnya!"

"Gak masuk itungan durhaka kalau urusannya dengan keperjakaan, brengsek!"

"Ijin dicabut! Titik!"

"Huweeeeee Kyuu! _Please_…hiks…hiks…"

"Aishhh, stop nangis, tadi bercanda tau, kau ini licik menggunakan kelemahanku, dasar buaya!"

"sakit! Sakit! Stop cubit pipinya, bisa tambah temben Kyuu! Lagipula, kalau kau gak ijinin pergi, aku bakal dalam bahaya, ngerti sedikitlah penderitaan adikmu ini."

"Emang mau kemana sih?"

"_Otome Road_, kalau tidak salah ingat."

"Haah? Yakin?"

"Hu'um, kenapa?"

"_Sensei_-mu menyuruhmu ke daerah itu? Tau tidak tempat seperti apa _Otome Road_ itu? Tugas seperti apa yang dia berikan pada kalian sih? Mencurigakan."

"Entahlah, karena tidak tau makanya penasaran, begitu pun Gaara dan Kiba. Kami disuruh ke sebuah café bernama _B:Lily-rose_, Jiraiya-sensei membutuhkan kami disana satu hari itu. Katanya, demi menebus dosa saat bolos, jadi seenggaknya ditebus dengan kebaikan. Itu café milik saudara dari saudaranya _Sensei_ sebelah Ibu-nya _Jiraiya-sensei_."

"Sensei-mu itu sesuatu, aromanya gak beres kayaknya…mungkin aku harus mendampingimu nanti."

"Kyuu, kau sudah janji. Lupa ya? Lagipula, paling kami hanya disuruh jaga café itu, karena Jiraiya-_sensei _bilang beberapa pegawai café itu ijin, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Salah kalau tempatnya _Otome road,_ kecuali —"

"Kenapa?"

"—kau **Otaku** berjenis **Fudanshi**."

"Hah?"

"Dan suka _cosplay_, maka silahkan, tapi jangan larang aku menguntit. Lumayan bisa melihatmu ber-_cosplay_ dengan seragam ala ala _anime_ fufufu."

"Tunggu…tunggu… apa barusan? Fudanshi? Cosplay?

"Tau artinya kan?"

"Adikmu ini gak bodoh-bodoh amat sampai tidak tau arti dari dua kata itu. Arggghhhh! Kupikir itu café biasa tanpa tema aneh-aneh, harus telpon Gaara dan Kiba! Dasar Jiraiya-_sensei Baka_!"

"Nilaimu minus lima karena memaki guru sendiri, lagipula bukankah ini hukuman karena kalian membolos, jalani saja dan ijinkan aku memfotomu. Hitung-hitung nambah koleksi. Ku harap kau memakai pakaian bertema _Neko_,dengan ekor kucing pada ujung pantatmu, biasanya cowok-cowok berjiwa _seme_ suka _style_ begitu."

"Kalau ngomong jangan lupa saringan dong! _Ttebayo_! Haah, sudah terlanjur janji apa boleh buat. Terpaksa walau enggan. Sebagai cowok sejati gak mungkin menarik kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan. Aku,Gaara, dan Kiba sudah terlanjur menyanggupi. Ugh, walau harga diri taruhannya."

"Berjuanglah….ingat ya TANPA SASUKE! Dia itu makhluk termesum sejagat, bisa-bisa berujung pada kasus perkosaan kalau bocah itu melihat tubuhmu berbalut kostum. Yakin deh imajinasi liarnya gak pake sensor."

"Huh, otakmu dan otaknya kan setipe. Ngomong sama kaca, gih."

"Beda jenis lah! Aku gak terima digolongkan sama bocah dalam hal otak, huh! Ya sudah sana, ijinmu udah kuberikan. Balik sana ke kamarmu~ kerjaan pentingku jadi tertunda karena meladenimu..hush..hush…"

"Huuu….bukannya kau bilang skripsimu sudah kelar? Tugas penting apa lagi sih yang kau kerjakan? Seingatku, hal-hal penting bagimu ya…. kalau lagi edit sana sini fotoku—astaga! Jangan bilang! Kemarikan _Notebook_-mu Kyuu!"

"Ogah!"

"Kemarikan kalau memang bukan lagi menistai foto-fotoku, terakhir kau menggunggah fotoku di _Instagram_, _candid_ pula, ughh….mana pake apron dengan celana super pendek dengan kaos berwarna pink soft dan pita besar dikepalaku pula! Dan besoknya aku kebanjiran fans homo! Kau juga yang susah kan?! Kau bahkan janji gak bakal ambil gambarku! Iblis sifatnya memang selalu ingkar janji! Kemarikan!"

"_No way, dude_! Sekali tidak gak bakal iya! Hush…hush..! kau pikir gak capek apa ambil fotomu diam-diam. Lagipula hasilnya lumayan padahal objeknya hiperaktif begitu gak bakal kuserahkan walau taruhan nyawa, gak sangka aku punya bakat dalam bidang Fotografi pyuh~ Ini namanya _The way of life"_

"KYUUBI! KAU BRENGSEK! KITA PUTUS HUBUNGAN SAUDARA!"

"EH?!"

* * *

END

NARUTO © MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

Notes:

Otome Road dan café B:Lily-rose beneran ada di kawasan Akibahara, Tokyo Jepang. Dan kawasan itu surga bagi para Fujoshi ^^, silahkan gugling nama tempatnya.

Cuma dialog antar sodara sesama cowok, asik juga ya kalau Abang seperti Kyuubi beneran ada nyahahaha.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
